Wizards in the Final Frontier
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tekky here, I went back and watched a couple of Star Trek seasons and decided, fuck it, why not write a crossover of everyone's favorite "Bitch of Fate" thrown into the Star Trek universe. I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Star Trek, I do own the OC's though, have fun, Tek Out.


**AN: Hey there guys and Girls, Tekky here for an important public service announcement, listen up children, this stuffs important. Now I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Star Trek, I do happen to own the OC Tekuya Vermilion and any other OC's that I happen to add to this story, and there you have it. have fun Boys and Girls.**

 **Tek Signing Out**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-1998)

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Champion, The Chosen one and the Boy-Who-Refuses-to-Die, along with his friends, Tekuya Vermilion, Brother of his arch-nemesis, Luna Lovegood, Sister of his Arch-Nemesis, Neville Longbottom, his Brother in all but blood and Hermione Granger, his Sister in all but blood, stood at one side of the Hogwarts Courtyard whilst Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, The Dark Lord, the Dork Lord, He-Who-Has-No-Nose and Lord Mouldyshorts stood with his loyal army of Death Eaters on the other.

"Its over Tom, Her Majesty and the Muggle Governments are all uniting to either reintroduce us or destroy us, this is what you have made me do" Voldemort growled with rage "No Harry Potter, it is far from over, we shall eradicate the muggles, Mudbloods, Half-Breeds and Half bloods that stand against us, the Wizarding World will be pure" Harry growled as Tek glared at Voldemort "Get over yourself you stupid, arrogant Hypocrite, you are a half blood, I am your freaking Brother" Voldemort grinned savagely "Not any more, now!" several Killing curses where fired, Luna knocked Harry out of the way at the same time that Neville knock Tekuya, Neville, Hermione and Luna fell to the earth with lifeless eyes.

Tekuya and Harry looked at the corpses of their friends before roaring in anger and pain, Voldemort continued to laugh until something smashed into the ground, he looked up and felt a surge of fear flash through him at the hatred in those eyes, those eyes that with the same as his own, Tekuya stood up leaving a crater where he had punched the ground, Harry followed his example, the earth started to shake as an aura of purple and black rose from Tekuya and a aura of _Avada Kadavra_ green and golden white rose from Harry, the two auras swirled around them like a hurricane "How? How could you?! She was your Sister".

The Death Eaters all moved back slightly as did the Hogwarts groups, Tek and Harry both opened their eyes only for Black and Golden white energy to flow from them as the spoke in unison "The Power he knows not, now face our wrath, Gods of both Good and Evil, heed our call, We beckon you, give us the power to remove this abomination from existence, we are willing to pay the price of the spell we must cast" a flash of light and darkness crashed down onto the two as it was absorbed into their bodies, they then began to chant _"Lye yela deno' i' ancients, grant lye sina boon, remove sina saura' onna tuulo' lye palurin, ar' sakkata ho soul e'a oblivion. Sina lye ask en' lle, vee' i' meetima descendants en' i' taurn elven race, obliterate"_.

Several ghost-like beings of tall elves floated out of the ground and looked at Harry and Tekuya _"Lye shall grant lle sina request, descendants, nan' sinta sina, lle shall be sent a' y' winya iluov ed' i' higher beings, lle shall caela i' necessary knowledge a' survive manke lle appear, Quel marth amin hini. Ikotane lye say ta, ikotane ta shall be."_ Harry and Tekuya nodded and bowed as the ghosts turned to Voldemort and his followers _"Be wanwa saura' 'ksh"_ Voldemort and his followers screamed in agony before exploding into Golden energy, Harry and Tek nodded to the ghosts as they disappeared. Harry and Tek then turned to the energy rift that was opening next to them "Its time" "Yep" "Goodbye everyone" "We are of to our next great adventure" and with that they were sucked through the portal.

(Starfleet Academy-2407)

Harry and Tekuya had appeared several years before and had joined Starfleet Academy, this was their final morning as they were to be placed on a ship in an hour. Harry grinned at Tekuya "We've certainly come a long way" Tek grinned back "Yes we have, oh, here comes Camilla" Camilla Anders was one of the students in their class, she grinned when she noticed them "Hey guys" "Hi Camilla" "Hey Cam" "Are you ready for your assignments?" They both grinned "Aye" "We have both" "Been assigned to" "The newest cruiser class ship" "The U.S.S Phoenix" her smile widened "That's great, that's where I and T'vrell have been assigned" Harry chuckled "hear that Tekky? your Vulcan girlfriend is joining us" Tek rolled his eyes "Not my girlfriend, and good to hear, shall we go to the shuttles then?" "We shall" the three turned to see T'vrell stood watching them with a raised eyebrow.

Tek grinned at her "Ah, T'vrell, always on time, good to see you, you ready for this?" She nodded, her eyes slightly softer than normal when looking at him "Yes Tekuya, I am ready, and it is good to see you too" Tek nodded with a smile as the two began to walk and talk about the grades they got, Harry and Camilla walked behind the two and watched them with fond smiles until the reached the shuttle, the man in front of them put his hand up "Cadets Vermilion, Potter, T'vrell and Anders for the shuttle to the U.S.S Phoenix Sir" the man looked over his list and nodded, they entered the shuttle and set off.

(Earth Spacedock)

The four looked out of the window at the ship, it was a mix between the Enterprise and a science class vessel, Tek just stared at the ship in awe "She is beautiful" the three rolled their eyes at his love for the ship design, as Harry smirked "Who's more beautiful, the ship? or T'vrell?" T'vrell rolled her eyes but seemed to wait for the answer as Camilla giggled, Tek absentmindedly answered "Well T'vrell of course but the ship is the second most beautiful I have seen" T'vrell's eyes widened and her cheeks turned slightly pink as Harry and Camilla grinned.

The shuttle pilot grinned as he heard the conversation and chuckled at the result "Alright kiddos, we'll be arriving in a couple of minutes, don't forget your equipment, and have fun, also Tekuya" Tek looked at him "Yes?" "You are correct, the ship is beautiful, but your class mate out beats it by a mile" T'vrell blinked as Tek grinned "Don't I know it, and the best part is, that can spend the entire day basking in her beauty whilst still working and learning" the pilot laughed as she blushed again.

* * *

 **AN: Translations:**

 **Lye yela deno' i' ancients, grant lye sina boon, remove sina saura' onna tuulo' lye palurin, ar' sakkata ho soul e'a oblivion. Sina lye ask en' lle, vee' i' meetima descendants en' i' taurn elven race, obliterate-We call upon the ancients, grant we this boon, remove this foul creature from we world, and tear him soul into oblivion. This we ask of you, as the final descendants of the high elven race, obliterate**

 **Lye shall grant lle sina request, descendants, nan' sinta sina, lle shall be sent a' y' winya iluov ed' i' higher beings, lle shall caela i' necessary knowledge a' survive manke lle appear, Quel marth amin hini. Ikotane lye say ta, ikotane ta shall be.-We shall grant you this request, descendants, but know this, you shall be sent to a new universe by the higher beings, you shall have the necessary knowledge to survive where you appear, Good luck I children. So we say it, so it shall be**

 **Be wanwa saura' 'ksh-Be gone foul evil**


End file.
